


perfect to me

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It’s freezing outside
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	perfect to me

Kristen sticks one arm out from under the covers and her reaction is an instant blur of movements. There’s the quick retraction of said arm back under the covers, the way her nose wrinkles and her mouth opens in a gasp, the way her body twists as she burrows deeper under the blankets, pressing her body against Jubal’s like she’s searching for warmth. 

Just to be clear, Jubal has no problem with that. 

In fact, he’s pretty much all in favour of it. 

But that doesn’t mean that he can’t laugh, can’t tease her just a little bit, even as he wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer. “You okay there, Kris?” He presses a kiss into her hair and the look she turns up at him is almost affronted, definitely adorable. 

“It is freezing!” she protests and he actually laughs. 

“So this is how it is? You spend a couple of years in Dallas and turn into a hothouse flower on me?” 

Kristen arches an eyebrow, stares him down. “Mock all you want,” she tells him. “But it’s too cold outside.” She shifts slightly, insinuating herself against him and any thoughts of teasing her - well, pretty much any thoughts full stop - go right out of his head. “I refuse to leave this bed.” 

Jubal knows Kristen enough to hear the challenge in her voice. Luckily for them both, he’s more than willing and able to meet it. “Why, Miss Chazal,” he drawls, “that sounds perfect to me.”


End file.
